tz_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven
This is where all the angels live as well as God, Messiah, and Micheal. This is a place where you can roleplay and buy holy items. You can visit the Gates of Heaven, the Cloudy Plains, and the Holy Palace. Enter Heaven * The three make it to a city with floating towers and see angels flying from here to there "Let's keep going. Dovah Foriik will be at the Holy Palace" * The three fly there A Goddess Divine Heaven, a divine realm under the rule of a seemingly benevolent being. It is here where many battles were fought and the place from which the Morning Star fell. One can only wonder if the benevolence and purity here is truth or lie. A goddess stands above many small children, all of which have beutiful white wings. "Now, children," she starts, "what are we going to do today? I'll let you choose within the great boundaries." The children talk over one another giving the goddess no coherent answer. "So, stay and learn grammar?" The children continue to argue until a figure in a tattered grey cloak looms over them. "I'd suggest that you pick a location," they say to the children, earning a collective nod. They all talke amongst themselves before picking the Cloud Sea as their destination. The goddess walks over to the figure as they start walking, letting chaperones take control. "May I ask who you are? For the children's safety." "Just a friend of sorts, more of a Reason than a person at this point, but that's hardly worth explaining. Just call me the Mercenary, my real name isn't to be mentioned at all." "Okay. Just don't touch the children without good reason, please." She smiles and catches up with the group. "I have no reason to do so, I only really act out of justification." The Mercenary silently follows the class and goddess. Once they get it their destination, the goddess stands before them. "You know the rules. Now go have some supervised fun! Chaperones, keep an eye out." The Mercenary continues to warch for awhile before seemingly dozing off. The goddess sits beside the mercenary. "How are you doing, sir?" "I am well, just contemplating how to not let the universe rip itself a new one or erase itself. The usual." "Glad to hear. May I ask why you have come?" "I wonder... I'd be careful if I were you, a dark force is stirring and you're the target of it." "Then let it come. So long as the children are safe, I'm not angry at it." "Famous last words," mutters the Mercenary. "What was that?" "You'll see..." "Alright then..." she sighs. The Mercenary goes back to dozing off until a scream is heard. The being sighs and rights themself. "As if on cue..." The goddess appears near the scene, looking upon it. Several broken angels lie on on the ground, as if someone or something attempted to twist them apart then throw them away. Among the crumpled angels are two of the children. Just ahead of the scene lies a shadowy portal that seems to have simply been torn into the heavens rather than formed. Two tree golems form. "Mistress, what could have done this?" they say in unision. "I do not know..." she replies. "Hm... I did warn them to move out of my way, but they failed to listen," says a being from beyond the tear. "If you'd like to remain among the living, it would be wise for you to do the same, goddess. I have someone to speak with and I'd very much like to get to them within the next few minutes." "I need to know who you are and have you condemed for your crimes." "My name is of no consequence nor are my crimes, only my appointment with the benevolent one. Now move." "No." "Would you prefer me harm the children to change your mind?" "I'd rather you stop hiding and fight me like a honorable person." "Hiding? Ha! You wound me, foolish one. I offer you a chance to avert further casualties and you deny me? And I thought the Heavenly Host was supposed to be smart..." The being beyond the rift flexes its power, killing all plants, the golems included, in the field and crippling all of the present angels severely. From the tear steps a being that would have appeared to be divine had it not been for the festering aura about him and the demonic blood thirst emmanating from his person. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes turquoise. He wears a dark blue, nearly black jacket with slit sleeves and black slacks with a dark, double breasted, button up shirt and dress shoes. At his side his a katana with a cane like pommel and across his back is a claymore decorated with celestial and eldritch symbols. From his arm glows a blade of both energy and bone. He stands slightly above the goddess in height and seems completely unfazed by her power. "Last chance, move before I cut you down." The plants are revived and the golems return to their positions while the children are led far away. "I sense your power. You are no match for me. Leave before you get hurt, young one." "No match for you? Woman, I could smite the lord of this domain if I chose to." The man scoffs and the plants wither once again, this time accompanied by the soil itself, which rots and dries into in uninhabitable, completely dead mess, while any angels still in the area are severely stricken and sickened by the aura, many coughing up great amounts of blood or choking. "You should be the one worried, I haven't shown you an iota of my power, let alone a fraction of a percent." The man points at the goddess and blasts her away as if it were nothing. "A minor goddess challenging a transcendant being. How foolish." The aura disapates and everything goes to normal without her moving. "Fight me then. Not the children. Or are you too scared to face a minor goddess?" The man shrugs. "Famous last words." The man vanishes then reappears. Shortly afterwards several deep gashes tear into the goddess' side and back. "Those aren't going to heal, a courtesy of the god of destruction and the gods of war acknowledging my power." The goddess grabs the man's head, and connects it with hers. After breaking his skull, his own weapons appear in one of his legs and a lung has a deep gash in it. "Fight a mortal next time." She walks away, and looks at the man in the tatered robe. "What in hell are you waiting for?" "That all you got," asks the man getting up as if the damage was of no consequence. "The doctor hits harder than you and he isn't a god." He removes his sword from his legs with no trace of feeling any pain and the wounds heal on their own. "Yeah... You aren't the one who can kill me, not even if you tried." The goddess feels another slash to her back, this one being much deeper than the previous ones, followed by a severe piercing sensation through her chest and a multitude of lesser, but acute slashes. "Got anything else you wanna try?" The goddess falls to the ground. She spits blood as she looks upwards with a smile. As she looses consciousness, she speaks. "Look up... Asshole..." and as the man does, he sees a sword fall from the sky. As it hits him, he disapears. An angel-looking woman falls down, retreiving her sword and aheathing it. She picks up the goddess and lays her in a fountain of nymphs, where they try to heal her fatal wounds. Before the blade hits the man heweaves out of the way and slashes the owner across the back and wings with the sheath of his katana, still cutting her deeply despite the blade not being drawn. "Too slow," he sneers, kicking the angel then vanishing further into Heaven. The cloaked figure from earlier appears. "As much as I hate to say I told you so... Oh, it's the lady. ''You've the worst of luck do you not?" The cloaked figure looks at the goddess. "Since I can't intervene beyond an extent here, I'll make it to where your wounds can heal, but they aren't going to heal for awhile, even with stellar regenerative properties and blessed healing healing magics and water. Malice tends to do that." The two feel a great deal of pain, but it soon fades along with the cloaked figure. ''"Next time listen, you fools." "Sure. Because that would've saved us sooo much time and effort. Next time, I'm using you as a shield," the new arrival says. She turns to the goddess before flying off again. "You seem to have a habit to prioritizing things oddly, lady. Like the gold or agreeing to a price when you knew you didn't have the funds or attacking Kado's boss and being self righteous about it." "And you seem to be a dick. Leave me alone. If you're so powerful, why can't you have saved my wife?" "What part of 'can't intervene beyond a certain extent' did you not hear? My intervention would've probably destroyed all of Heaven by accident, plus I have to send a proxy to speak for me. You really think I want to overload a Proxy with juice then have it explode and do more harm than good?" "Yea, I guess you're right. Still a dick, Merc, but right..." "Whatever you say... I'd avoid him by the way. I've used up my intervention for the day, so if he attacks you, you're pretty much screwed if he lands even a glancing blow." ''The Mercenary's voice fades abruptly. What Had Happened Angel: *rushes down a marble hallway that lead to a giant doble door embeded with gold and gemstone. He opens the door that leads to an magnifecent light and enters then kneels* My God, I have failed my purpose as a guardian. She has been turned into a victimto the forbidden sciences of The White Witch. God, what must we do to save your children and a fellow brother whoes holy powere is still be exploited to these mechanical beings? Will there be no end to it, Oh Lord? God: There will be an end. For there is a plan that has already fomrulated by one who wishes to claim that he is greater than I. I will only grant him blessing and guidance to assure that The White Witch will be punished for ruining the sprituality of my children with such horrid methods and ruining my creations and for nearly wiping them off the face of my green earth. Believe me when I say, she has far surpassed the anger of the Lord God. Angel: Yes, Your Holiness. God: Be prepared. Great wars are being fought on all planes. I must put an end to the overexceeding wickedness that lie in the hearts of many men. "The doctor was right in his memo, you are as he called stuffy and judgmental," says the person who entered Heaven on his own accord, no emotion in his tone. "In any case, I didn't come here to start the next war or smite your legion, I came here to ask if in the past few days you felt a soul of unerring duality past through here. If not, I'll take my leave." God: I know all. Nothing goes by me unnoticed and there is nothing I will not do to fix that. You can see me anyway you want, for you know nothing of the Lord. "Then answer my question," he responds, "As much as I'd call you out for that almighty untruth, finding Seraph is a higher priority on my list." God: You want to know where she is? She resides in Aether Realm. Besides, you cannot call me out for everything I say is'' truth. No untruth slips my mouth. Unlike yours. "Another lie, but that matters not. I'll be going." The being tears another rift into Heaven and casually walks through it. Angel: Why did he come here anyway? He's just another fool critizing you Lord. God: There are many people throught this universe and beyond that posses great power and with that power, there minds will succumb to that great power and instantly believe themsleves to be higher. But it is I who allowed them to gain it in the first place. They tend to forget I can take it all back. "Um... That's sort of wrong. You aren't the only primordial being of your stature nor the only one with your power, there are the various primordials and the other Grand Creators like Brahma and Chaos who rival you and were... awakened before or after you. As much as you can do, they can do the same, though some are more interelated to their creations... Besides, he's not something you created if he's a demon, is he?" The voice that echoes throughout the chamber is hard to discern, gender wise. It doesn't seem vindictive or malicious, only somewhat contrary and questioning. God: I am not a primordial. I was here before all things. I uttered a word and everything came to be. Those are false gods man put up so that they have someone else to worship than I. No one else helped in creating this universe. I made every single galaxy, every single star, every single planet, and every single comet. The powers I hold are far beyond limitless. Where as the power of those who wish to become higher, whose powers are only believed to be limitless, because they are consumed by it. "You're on quite the high horse. The words you spake, brought life to ''this ''universe, not every single other universe. You are one of few, yet one of many. There are plenty of beings of equal power to you and a decent number of those who are much greater in power. Not everyone who claims to be stronger than you is simply consumed by power, there are those who have done feats beyond yours with less than a word. As much as you've created, you are not the absolute almighty being nor are you the beginning of absolutely everything. You're simply part of a whole and you aren't necessarily the quintessential piece, lest you wouldn't have to worry about Prynce slaying you and your former greatest angel in the great battle yet to come. You aren't the Absolute, only a large fragment." God: Your word is invalid. Because there is only one God. No other. There is only alternate unviseres, like what i could've been. Not other ''universes as in more than one completely different universe. I happen in all those alternate universes those lies the Fates of Possiblity that have been destroyed. Died off from the tree. And in all those alternate universe, I am still regarded as the creator of all of them. I am everything. Prynce and those like him, I have a plan for. Like Satan, I did not strike them down with a bolt of lightning, nor did I wipe him or any others like him out of existence. I have a plan for them. You shall not challenge the word of the Lord your God. You only rely only your understanding. You use sciences and mystical arts to show you answers. Answers that prove false. You rely on what you know on this universe and what scince has tought of there being more than one universe, when there is only one. You believe I am a fragment because you only rely on you own knowldge to guide you. Believe me when I say, scince cannot solve every unknown you do not know. Why is you keep pressing such that I am not the one, true God? Is it because you think I am full of myself? ''"And now you are getting venerable. Listen, if only alternate universes existed, many things wouldn't be going on as they are, but they are. There are alternate universes, but there are also separate universes unconnected to this one. I should know, I hail from one of the ones where you don't exist and instead we have an amalgamation of beings that governs the universe. You are the one simply delluding yourself into thinking that you are the only one of your class. You aren't, there are plenty more like you, but of course you won't listen because within that almighty noggin of yours lies nothing more than your ideal world where you are the only Absolute and you have no equal. By the way, I'm not relying on understanding and given, I am relying on what I've seen and experienced outside the cusp of your domain. I hardly use science with anything unless I'm planning on destroying something completely and without fail. You ARE a fragment, a portion of a greater being whose true domain is outside the reach of reality and creation not a realm created within it. You may be the God of this universe and its alternates, but you aren't a singular being in that respect... Also, you aren't MY God, my God has a far more active and undesputed role than you you do, my God isn't discussed as being that may or may not exist and isn't seen by many as non existent, corrupt or false. One last thing, I only came to warn you that there is a kink in your plans that you may not be giving enough attention. As for what that is, you can find out by yourself, Old One." Away with the Chain Sukimu wakes up and sees the sun shining down on her She squints, turning her head away. In Sukimu's line of sight, she sees a pair of feet right in front of her face "..." She looks the other way. She sees another pair of feet in her view She closes her eyes, not moving. Sukimu doesn't feel the floor against her back anymore but does feel something flat beneath her feet She starts, opening her eyes and looking around wildly. Sukimu finds herself surrounded by clouds and sees glowing of angels. They all surround her by the hundreds and they make way. Nine angels form up in a ring and a intensley bright point of light shines in the center. "Welcome, child" She flinches at the voice, visibly frightened by the sight of them all. "No need to fear us. You are no longer bound by the one who took your life away." She trembles as she reaches to her neck, to find nothing there. "..." Her eyes widen silently. " Go forth and live your life of your choosing." She is still trembling, utterly speechless. She feels memories flickering in and out like static. Her body begins to soothes. A warm feeling comes over her and the memories in her head begin to feel more and more clear. She frowns. Why... ...I'm a grotuesque monster... "If you know me, then you know it doesn't matter. I still love you." "..." She looks away. "Something bothers you." "I need to make things right..." "Then you may go if choose. I won't hold you back." Sukimu slowly begins to vanish. Reassignment Gabriel and Seriah enter through a gate made of gold and marble; and the bear witness to an abundance of magnificent structures made up of gold, precious stones, and smooth stone and even intersecting walk-ways connecting to these fine structures. The structures seem to be coming from out of the clouds themselves but even in the sky, there are clouds only to see the entirety of the cosmos itself behind those cloud, that fail to block the view. They see there fellow angels walking on the walk-ways and flying from here to there. Everyone working as it was a hive. Seriah looks around quietly, clutching the bundle of cloth with tender care and firmness, refusing to let go. A few angels descend towards them and greet them both She nods quietly but respectfully in aknowledgement. An angel with white shaggy hair and a blue robe approaches them. '''Welcome back, Gabriel.' Gabriel: Greetings, Raphael. ''They both embrace each other Raphael: And welcome back to you too, Seriah. *walks up to her and embraces her* Seriah allows the embrace but tries to keep Noriko from being squished, else she would return the embrace. Raphael: Oh, my apologies! I was so excited I didn't take heed to the woman in your hands. "It's fine... ...do I know you...?" She asks cautiously, afraid of offense. Raphael: You might not seeing you weren't exactly created by God, my apologies again if that sounded offensive; but like him, we watch from above. So, you don't know me, but I know you. We all do. "Oh..." She looks around. "Where's Father? N-not the biggest one I mean..." Raphael: They are all having a meeting with another woman. It's another one of those "Chaos Engines"...She is being set free as we speak! Gabriel: That is swell news. We'll be heading that way. By the time we get there, we shouldn't have interrupted a thing. Seriah looks at the bundle. "...What about her...?" Raphael: I can take care of her while you go. She'll be in good hands, I assure you. She clutches the bundle. "...No thank you. I made... ...a promise." Raphael: Ah. I see. Well, I can show you where to take her. Raphael points to some sort of part with a table short table surrounded by trees sits Raphael: Lay her there and we'll renew her.